Vs. Zorua
Vs. Zorua is the second episode of the third season of Pokémon Tales: N. It aired 7/7/2019. Story N with his cloak wanders Lostlorn Forest, with Zorua frolicking through the tall grass. She disappears and then pops up playfully, N sporting a heavy smile. He examines the terrain, spotting other Zorua hidden behind the trees. They retreat at the sight of N, this weighing down on him. N: This is it. You are home, Zorua. Zorua: Huh? N bends down, getting at eye level with Zorua. N: I had told you that I was only going to allow you with me until I got you home. And this is your home, isn’t it? Zorua: (Distressed) It, it is but! I wanna go with you! N: I strive for a world where all Pokémon are free from human corruption. If you are to accompany me, then that would contradict everything that I stand for. I am sorry, but this is goodbye. Zorua: No! Take me with you! N stands and hastily hustles off, Zorua desperately chasing after him. Zorua looks around frantically, having lost him. She barks despairingly, then lets out a howl. End Scene Iris, Axew and Rui come out of the subway tunnel at the Nimbasa City amusement park, the three elated by the sights. Rui: So this is an amusement park! It’s incredible! Iris: And that’s just the sight of it! Come on! Iris and Rui compete in a squirt gun competition, Iris winning a stuffed Snivy. The three eat a mound of cotton candy, then get on the tilt-a-whirl. Following the tilt-a-whirl, Iris is barely able to walk straight, Axew is completely dazed while Rui is head first into a trash can. The three watch a muscle man lift an abnormal amount of weight, throw the ring onto the Moomoo milk bottle, and get an order of Moomoo milk. They go onto a roller coaster, with Rui head first into a trash can after the ride. They walk through the park, as Iris giddily shakes Rui while pointing at the ferris wheel. Iris: There! We gotta do the ferris wheel next! Rui: (Feebly) You are not making me puke again. Iris: The ferris wheel isn’t fast enough to make anyone puke. Unless you really, really have a light stomach. The ferris wheel is slow, and meant for us to be able to see everything! Come on! The group is in a ferris wheel basket, Iris and Axew pressed up against the window as they go higher and higher. Rui feels a bit queasy, avoiding looking out the window. Rui: Oh, why did I let you talk me into this? I prefer my feet firmly on the ground! Iris: Oh you’re such a kid! Just take a look out the window! Enjoy the view! The ferris wheel suddenly stops, Rui freaked out. Rui: What was that?! Iris: It just stopped. This way more people get on and we enjoy the view. So come on! Rui bellows, as she gets up and looks out the window. She is speechless as she surveys the area. Rui: Wow! I can see all the way out of the city! (Gasps) I can see a huge bridge! Iris: That’s the Driftveil Drawbridge! We’ll be heading that way towards the next gym. Rui: Eh. Huh? Is that? Rui looks down to the ground, trying to focus. Through the crowd of tourists at the amusement park is N, who maneuvers through them. Rui: It’s N! Iris: What?! Iris makes her way over, following Rui’s finger to locate N. She gasps in surprise as well when she spots him. Iris: It is him! What’s he doing here?! Rui: Probably here to spread his crazy beliefs! Or to steal people’s Pokémon away from them! Iris: Either way, we can’t let him roam as he pleases. I say that we track him down once we get down there. Rui: For sure! Once they are back on the ground, Iris and Rui split up in search of N. Iris hangs from a lamppost, while Rui flirts with some guys to get information. Iris and Axew are chased off by vendors, while Rui is asleep sitting on a bench. The two meet back up later, Iris disappointed while Rui is refreshed. Iris: No sign of him anywhere! He couldn’t have just vanished like that! Rui: Relax, Iris. Quit being such a kid. We’ll find him. Iris: You telling me to not be a kid?! You’re the biggest kid there is! Rui turns away to ignore Iris, as she gasps and points. Rui: Found him! N is walking away from them, disappearing through the crowd. Iris: Great work! Now he’ll get it! Iris takes off in a sprint, Rui walking. Rui: (Perplexed) Uh, something seems off about him though. Iris is fast approaching N, but is slowed by the crowd of people. She leaps onto a game stand and runs across it, diving and tackling N to the ground. Several people gasp in surprise and disgust, as Rui pushes her way through. Rui: Make way! Make way! Uh, Iris? That’s actually not N. Iris: Of course it’s N! It looks exactly like him! Who else would it be?! N snickers, as he glows purple and slips out of Iris’ grip. Zorua appears, growling at them. Iris: It’s a Zorua! How’d you know? Rui: Its aura was different than N’s. Couldn’t tell from afar. Iris: You think it’s his? Axew: (Worried) Axew, Axew. Rui: Unlikely. That guy doesn’t keep any Pokémon. Which means, (smirks) it’s up for grabs! Go Pokéball! Rui draws a Pokéball and throws it, sucking Zorua in. The Pokéball shakes violently before opening, Zorua coming out insulted. Rui: What happened?! Iris: You have to fight it and weaken it in battle if you’re gonna catch it! Rui: Ugh! Seriously?! I have to battle it like Ian did to that Audino? I was hoping it’d be like Cilan and his Dwebble! Iris: You’re such a kid for thinking that way! Zorua scurries into the crowd, disappearing between the legs of other tourists. Rui: Oh you’re not getting away that easy! Rui and Iris chase after her, having lost sight of her. Rui: Lillipup, I need your help! Rui throws the Pokéball, choosing Lillipup. Lillipup: (Bark! Bark!) Rui: Use Oder Sleuth to find that Zorua! Lillipup: Lili? Iris: He won’t be able to until he’s learned its scent! We’ll have to find it first! Can you locate its aura? Rui: Always putting the work on me. Give me a sec. Rui scans the crowd, the aura surrounding everyone apparent to her. She suddenly focuses in on a specific aura, of a business man walking away. Rui: There! The guy in the suit! Iris and Lillipup take off running, tackling the man. The business man flips over them before they hit, the two falling on their stomachs. The business man snickers, as Lillipup faces him. His nose glows green, obtaining its scent. The business man retreats into the crowd, disappearing again. Rui catches up. Rui: You two are terrible at this. Iris: Like you’re doing any better! You’re making me do all the work! The group searches the area, Lillipup with his nose to the ground sniffing. Iris: Why do you think that Zorua took N’s form anyway? Rui: Its aura signals that it’s in emotional distress. My guess is that it used to travel with N but then he let it go. But Zorua didn’t want to go, and tried to find him. Upon failing to do so, it turned into N to comfort itself. Iris: (Amazed) Wow. That’s actually pretty insightful. Rui: (Posing) As if I’m not always? Iris: (Flatly) Don’t rub it in. Lillipup picks up on Zorua’s scent, as he takes off running. A muscle man is showing off to a crowd of onlookers, flexing his muscles. Lillipup bursts in and starts barking at the muscle man, as Rui pushes her way through. Rui: Now Lillipup! Shadow Ball! Lillipup forms and fires a Shadow Ball, as the muscle man flips and reverts to Zorua as she dodges. She snarls at Lillipup, Tormenting him. Lillipup gets angry at this. Rui: Fire another Shadow Ball! Lillipup charges forward with Tackle, Zorua dodging with ease. Zorua’s paws flash white as she strikes Lillipup repeatedly with Fury Swipes. Rui: What was that?! I said Shadow Ball! Iris: (Making it over) It must’ve been a Torment attack! It prevents you from using the same move twice in a row! Rui: In that case, Shadow Ball now! Lillipup fires Shadow Ball, hitting Zorua and her skidding back. Zorua is surrounded in a crimson aura, howling to the sky. She releases a pink and crimson forcefield of energy from her body, traveling down the pathway. Lillipup’s eyes widen in horror as the attack collides into him, defeating him. Rui returns him, obviously peeved. Rui: Alright. Purrloin! Rui throws her Pokéball, choosing Purrloin. Purrloin: Purr. Rui: Take it out! Purrloin dashes forward, clapping its paws together, releasing a shockwave. Zorua is stunned and flinched by this, as Purrloin draws its claws. It strikes Zorua with Scratch, Zorua howling in pain. Iris: Purrloin learned Fake Out! Rui: Alright Purrloin! Block that Torment with your Taunt! Purrloin Taunts Zorua, her falling for it and switching to Fury Swipes. Purrloin combats it with Scratch, Purrloin pushing through. Zorua pants heavily, looking desperate. Rui: Go Pokéball! Rui throws a Pokéball, Zorua jumping over the Pokéball to dodge. When Zorua lands, she releases a Night Daze, blasting Purrloin back. Purrloin stays standing, though barely. Rui: Go! Scratch! Purrloin dashes in for Scratch, as Zorua goes for Fury Swipes. The two scratch and land past each other, both staying standing. They both collapse, as Rui pulls out another Pokéball. Rui: Almost out of these, so this better work! Go, Pokéball! Rui throws a Pokéball, it hitting and sucking Zorua in. The Pokéball shakes violently, then locks. Rui is elated as she runs over and picks the Pokéball up. Rui: I caught a Zorua! The crowd that had gathered claps and applauds, Rui taken aback. She then responds appropriately, blowing kisses and taking a bow. Iris and Axew check on Purrloin, it sitting up now. Iris: That was a great battle, Purrloin. Forgive your silly trainer there. Purrloin: Purr purr. Rui: The silly trainer who just caught a Zorua! Its power will add to my natural strength! Main Events * N returns his Zorua to her home in Lostlorn Forest and leaves it there. Zorua tries to find him. * Rui captures Zorua at the amusement park. * Purrloin learns Fake Out. Characters * Rui * Iris * N Pokémon * Lillipup (Rui's) * Purrloin (Rui's) * Zorua (Rui's, newly caught) * Axew (Iris') * Zorua (wild, several) Trivia * Originally in this episode, the whole group would've gotten lost in Lostlorn Forest with Rui and Iris stumbling across Zorua. This was changed when Zorua was changed to have been traveling with N. * N's view of not having Pokémon led him to return Zorua, without acknowledging Zorua's feelings. Zorua's desire to be with N will be a major part of her character arc. * The location was made into the amusement park due to it not being utilized and it being a perfect place for Zorua to blend in. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: N Category:Pokémon Tales: N arc